Only Friends
by Romantic Dragon
Summary: (ON HOLD! more info in my profile) Are Kurama and Botan just friends or is there something else there? KB...rated PG for minor swearing. Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

_(A/N)_

_This is my first Kurama x Botan fic, but I love this pairing so here it is._

"_..." Indicates talking_

'_...' Indicates thoughts_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho_

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

It was a bright sunny day in Tokyo, and our favorite ferry girl decided to take advantage of it. Koenma allowed her a human form to go to Ningenkai with for a day or two.

Botan was going to Kurama's house because that was where the Reikai Tantei was meeting.

After about a half-hour of walking Botan decided she was completely lost.

Botan was about to summon her oar to fly above the city to try and find Kurama's house faster when she was grabbed from behind. The person put a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream and dragged her into a nearby alley.

"Now, just keep quiet and I won't hurt you too much." Her attacker said.

He turned Botan around and brought a hand up to her shirt, starting to unbutton it. Botan started to get nervous about what he was going to do so she bit down on his hand and screamed when it came off her mouth.

"You bitch!" He yelled while holding his hand, "your going to regret that!" He took his non-injured hand and slapped Botan across the face.

Botan was about to scream again after he hit her, but a voice stopped her.

"Leave her alone." It was said in a deathly calm voice that sent shivers down their backs.

Botan ducked around her attacker to see who it was that spoke. At the entrance to the alley stood a boy with a pink-purple school uniform, red hair that went halfway down his back, and had emerald eyes.

"Kurama," Botan called to him in relief.

He looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile before turning back to he man in-front of her with a cold stare.

"Who the hell are you!" He yelled.

"Leave her alone." Kurama repeated.

"Yeah, well what are you gonna do about it if I don't want to?" He questioned.

Kurama was directly in-front of the man and punched him in the face before either noticed he had moved.

After he fell unconscious Kurama turned to look at Botan. She was shaking slightly just thinking what about what could have happened if Kurama hadn't shown up.

"Botan, are you all right?" Kurama asked in a very concerned voice.

When Botan didn't answer he walked over to her to see what was wrong.

"Botan?" He asked, again, coming to kneel in-front of her.

He took her face in his hand and gently brought it up so she was looking into his eyes. When she looked up there were tears running down her face, and she looked like a scared little girl.

Then, without warning, Botan launched herself at Kurama wrapping her arms around his waist, and burying her head into his chest. Kurama was shocked at first, but he quickly returned the gesture.

"It's ok Botan. Your safe from him now." He whispered in her ear. Botan nodded her head in his chest showing that she heard and understood.

"Come on, lets go back to my house." Kurama said while helping Botan to her feet.

_

* * *

Review please! Constructive Criticism welcome! I will try to update as soon as possible_


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Sorry that it keeps taking so long for me to update my stories, it's just that school has been hard lately so there is a good chance that I wont be able to update for at least three weeks until spring brake. I'm really sorry I'll try to update sooner, but there are no guaranties.

On a different note, thanks to the people who did review but I wont update 'till I get ten more reviews.

**Magus Black:** I kinda forgot about that little fact so lets say that it didn't show that much.

* * *

Recap from last time:

"Come on, lets go back to my house." Kurama said while helping Botan to her feet.

* * *

This time:

Once she was standing her knees suddenly gave out and she fell back against Kurama. He picked her up bridal style and walked to his house with Botan crying in his arms.

When they got to Kurama's house everyone was, nervously, awaiting them. Then they saw Botan.

"Oh My God! What happened?" Keiko asked, upon seeing Botan in Kurama's arms.

Botan didn't want to answer her. She just wanted to crawl away and hide, but she couldn't so she did the next best thing, buried her head in Kurama's shoulder.

"Why don't you guys go home, and we'll get together another day. I'll take care of Botan, she's had a ruff day." Kurama suggested.

"Ok." They all said in unison, and left rather reluctantly.

* * *

A/N Sorry it is so short, but that is all I can do. Review Please! 


End file.
